Field
This application relates generally to implants for the repair of orthopedic deformities. More specifically, the application relates to devices and methods for stabilizing, supporting and compressing adjacent bones (e.g., phalanges) to eliminate motion and promote fusion.
Description of the Related Art
Bone or joint fusion surgery (e.g., arthrodesis) can be performed to relieve arthritis pain in the ankles, wrists, fingers, thumbs, spine and/or other joints. In arthrodesis, two bones on each end of a joint are fused, eliminating movement along the joint. Joint fusion surgery can be used in patients whose joints have eroded or have been destroyed or disfigured by osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, other forms of arthritis and/or other diseases or conditions (e.g., hammer toe). While a fused joint loses flexibility, it can provide benefits with respect to bearing weight, stability, reduction of pain and the like.